Just One Kiss
by Soul of the Rain
Summary: All she wanted was one petty kiss. And now she gets it, in a weird situation....MikatsumeNatsuMi. OC is in here, plays some weird role...No flames? I dunno. Oneshot!


**Just One Kiss **

**A/N: Hi. I'm back on the GA fan fic field, thanks to Keiko Oda for the prodding (she didn't know she did it, but the inspiration came from _My Favorite Loser_). Oh yeah, Raiko (my OC) gets a small role. Maybe a role, maybe a minor role. But she isn't gonna take up the whole story. Oneshot Mikan+Natsume / NatsuMi / Mikatsume/ MikaNatsume **

**Once again, 'Raiko' is pronounced as 'Reiko'. There was a little accident on spelling her name at the hospital when she was born, so she had to spell her name as 'Raiko'. By the way, sorry if Natsume is OOC. No flames. **

**I gave you a clue on what this chapter is called. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. That's that. Everyone in Fan Fiction doesn't. If Higuchi Tachibana is in Fan Fiction, excluding him/her. Oh yeah, is Higuchi Tachibana a girl? He/she makes shoujo animes and I haven't seen his/her picture. **

…

"_**All she wants is a petty little kiss."**_

"_**A kiss?!"**_

"_**Yep. And now, she got it." **_

…

"**_Feeling A Little Cold, Dear?" _**

"_I got to admit, I _am_ feeling cold."_

…

**(Mikan's POV, on the street in episode 22…with the lamp post and all)**

_How does a kiss feel like?_ I thought as I sadly and slowly walked on the pavement. There was a single, solitary lamp post and a wooden bench nearby, so I decided to sit on the bench. The lamp post gave off a steady, pale glow that dimly lit this place I was in.

I know I'm only 10, and I'm practically not allowed to kiss someone, but the romance going on between Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai and other middle-school students made me hopeless romantic. I want my own love story. But even if I ask the best writer to write it for me, it wouldn't come true.

I buried my face in my hands. At first, I never really knew what love is, was, and is like. But Hyuuga Natsume, the guy whose guts I detested, hated, and I was annoyed at, gradually became………

It was late and it was chilly. By now, I should've gone back to the academy. I shivered, and hugged my knees. I was aware that my panty could be seen, but no one was there. The cold, icy wind blew my brown hair, and I was shaking. I didn't know it would be that cold in the Academy. Maybe it was the work of Baizuo Raiko, Natsume's cousin. But she didn't have the alice of wind…but she was immune to the cold. How lucky she was.

I was so cold I didn't have the strength to stand up. If only someone was here with a jacket or something like that I could—

"Peach Polka Dots Girl." A deep voice muttered.

"Natsume-kun!" I gasped and immediately dropped my knees. Then I involuntarily shivered. "Y-You p-pervert…!" my teeth clickety-clacked against each other.

"Hnh." Natsume smirked. He sat next to me on the bench and produced fire. "It's pretty cold and late out here. Why are you here?"

"It's n-none of your b-business…" I said, shivering even more. Damn, it was so cold, I also shook the bench. I hugged my arms. The icy wind managed to sneak under my sleeve.

Natsume-kun didn't really pay attention. I felt as if my whole body was gradually freezing. I almost hated Raiko if this was her work.

My lips were turning purple and the blood escaped my face. I almost fell dead and cold to the ground. How the heck could it suddenly become this cold in the Academy?! Why couldn't we _hibernate,_ like those reptiles?!

All of a sudden, my body was surrounded by fire. Blood slowly colored my cheeks and the purple of my lips faded into red.

"N-Natsume-kun! You could've burned me!" I sputtered.

He still wore that angry expression on me.

"N-Natsume-kun…?"

Natsume-kun didn't look at me. He stared ahead at the bright stars. Those bright, crystalline stars.

"The stars look like your panties. Polka dots on the sky." Natsume-kun remarked, and my ears turned bright red.

"YOU PANTY-LOVING PERVERT!!" I yelled at him, but shaking once more. I looked at the night sky. Well, he _was_ kind of right, polka dots on the sky…

"Natsume-kun…"

"Yep?"

"Why is it so cold? It's usually not this cold…and why are you here?"

Natsume-kun looked at the sky again. Then he looked down and sighed.

"See, sometimes I go out at night when I can't sleep. Sometimes it's much colder than this, sometimes it's like this. When this happens, the Greedy Tsunami girl is having nightmares. Her alice gets a little excited, and it gets real cold here, depending on how bad the nightmare is."

"Oh…so is there any night where it isn't as cold?" I asked.

"Not often."

"Oh…okay…."

A few minutes of silence was born between us. As if the silence dropped from the sky and landed in that empty five-inch space between Natsume-kun and I. Natsume-kun still had the fire going, though.

"Hey, N-Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I move closer? I'm still a little cold…"

Natsume-kun didn't reply. He stared at the stars. It was bountiful that night.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, grandpa told me one time when the stars colour the sky, it makes up for the shooting stars that doesn't speed through the sky. So make a wish."

I put my hands together and clasped them. I bent my head and my mind conjured a wish I always wanted to come true ever since the love fever—

_I want my first kiss from the one I love. I want my love story, my love life...a love story that would come true._

_Just one kiss is all I want._

"Did _you_ wish, Natsume-kun?" I asked.

"No. I don't believe fairy tales that come out of an old Sakura mouth."

"My grandpa tells these stories and they're true!"

I sighed, and gazed up the sky. Natsume-kun must've been awake, wide awake, because the fire was still blazing, blazing greatly, and it was lulling me to sleep….

Sleep….

Sleep….

Sleep…

'Sleep' echoed into my mind until it shut off the "Awake/Conscious" switch. The "Energy" switch was switched off a long time ago, as soon as the cruel nightmares of Raiko-chan kicked in and produced nasty temperature. I slowly fell asleep on Natsume-kun's shoulder, who snapped his head at me and gave a small smile.

"Hnh." He turned attention to the sky again. And he turned his attention to the sky.

-Normal POV-

A frosty wind blew. Natsume shivered a little.

_Dammit, Raiko, you're going to make the next ice age. What's your nightmare anyway? The memory of you killing millions? Nah, you had that last time, it wasn't as cold and nasty as this._

The lining of trees slowly froze. The lamppost (A/N: There is such word, by the way, as 'lamppost'. Just a little F.Y.I.) had some frost on it, too.

_Damn, Raiko! What's wrong with you? It's gonna be the ice age here! _Natsume almost stood up to check what was happening to his cousin. It was THAT cold. But no, Mikan was sleeping. He couldn't destroy that. So he carried Mikan, ran to Raiko's room, and found it unlocked. _Damn, Peach-Polka-Dots is pretty heavy._ He hissed in his mind as he yelled at his brain, _RUN, YOU IDIOT, OR ELSE WE'LL FREEZE!_ And pretty much his brain got the message and told his legs that.

Raiko was whimpering (which was NOT like her) and sweating (Can you believe that? _Sweating_ at practically zero degrees Celsius…or maybe negative ten Celsius, no idea, really) and clutching her swept-off blanket. She gritted her teeth and suddenly, a rush of water burst in from the middle of her floor.

Natsume looked at all of this. He couldn't believe it. Raiko, the emotionless, calm, I-don't-care-about-your-problem-I-just-did-what-I-could water creator and manipulator was out of control. She even had her control device on—a black choker with a white cross on it. What was really going on? Was this really her nightmare triggering this frostbite? But her control device…what was going on?! (By the way, you may see "…what was going on!" but in Microsoft Word I originally placed a question mark before the exclamation point. Fan Fiction removed the question mark before…Don't know why.)

Good thing Mikan was sound asleep and nothing could've woke her up, well, maybe if she was poked or slapped or something like that. "Raiko! Wake up!" Natsume yelled. He shook Raiko but she wouldn't wake. "Wake up! That's only a nightmare!" Natsume violently shook Raiko but to no avail.

Raiko was stuck in her nightmare. That meant Ice Age 2/New Pleistocene Era to Alice Academy.

Then Natsume had an idea.

Natsume dropped Mikan. She fell with a thud and yelled.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" (Once again, I place the question mark before the exclamation mark in "FOR", but maybe it disappeared…)

"Try waking up the Tsunami Girl. You could nullify her alice to stop the frostbite."

"You tried waking her up already?" Mikan asked, rubbing her eyes. She still felt drowsy and sleepy. That was a good sleep!

"Yeah, she won't wake up. Look at her. She has her control device on, but her alice is getting out of control. Outside, it's like winter already."

And it was Spring that day!

"Alright, alright." Mikan got up, rubbed her bottom and felt the power surging up her chest. She felt it making its way to her hands, and she held Raiko's shoulder and shook it.

"Raiko-chan! Wake up!" Mikan attempted to rouse Raiko, but it was still no use.

Natsume slapped Raiko's cheek. "Natsume-kun!" Mikan yelled with horror at Natsume.

Raiko stirred a bit. The whimpering stopped, and the sweating ceased, too. The cold lessened a bit.

"W-Why did you slap her to wake her up?" Mikan asked.

"Rainmaker's weak spot is her cheek."

_Dammit._ Natsume mentally boxed him. Raiko would drown him if he told anyone her weak spot, but Mikan wouldn't blurt it out, anyway.

"I won't tell, don't worry." Mikan smiled.

But then, something strange crept up at Natsume's mind.

_Oh no…bad move to slap her…she was slapped many times when she was nine by the families of the people her tsunami killed…she was beaten up by them, whipped by them…no wonder the blood ran away from her face. There wasn't any left._

(BTW, Raiko is pale.)

The cold suddenly became stronger, much stronger. It already looked like a hail outside and inside the room of Raiko.

_It was really a bad move, alright._ Natsume groaned.

The whimpering started, the sweating commenced, and Mikan dropped to her knees on the ground.

"What are we gonna do? This _may_ be the ice age we're all gonna die and we're all gonna freeze…" Mikan moaned.

While all of this was happening, Raiko left her video camera on and recording at the table. She's always there, always concealed at these moments, now is an exception.

"We aren't gonna die," Natsume said. "I can burn the whole place before it's Ice Age,"

"Don't! But we can find a way to stop this, right? We can…" Mikan sobbed.

_Better to comfort the idiot first._ Natsume rolled his eyes to the side and dropped to his knees next to Mikan.

"We won't begin a New Pleistocene Era."

"A _what?_"

Natsume sighed. "Idiot. _Ice Age._"

"Oh. But how?" Mikan shivered. The cold sent shivers up and down her spine, and that continued. This was the coldest climate she ever felt in her life.

"We'll find a way. We have to move fast, though, because everyone else probably are cold already." Natsume said. He thought of Ruka shivering in his blanket. Mikan thought of Hotaru activating a radiator or some sort to warm up her room.

"That's it…" Mikan victory-whispered.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, let's call Hotaru, she probably has this radiator thingy that can warm up the academy."

"She won't make one big invention in one night to warm up the whole academy, idiot." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get her! She can do anything!" Mikan was about to race toward the door and fling it open, but when she rose Natsume pulled her down.

"I won't let you go alone. Something might happen to you back there." Natsume's face fell.

"N-Natsume-k-kun??"

Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Mikan was so surprised, her eyes flew wide, and Natsume's eyelashes stung Mikan's eyes until she closed her eyes. His tongue wrestled with hers, and Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck.

_Stars, thank you. _Mikan happily thanked as she enjoyed her first kiss.

That was all she wanted.

Just one kiss would make her happy.

**XOXOXOXOXO------**

**Hi! Hoped you like my oneshot. About Raiko, she has almost-dead pale skin, dark blue eyes that sometimes fade into gray and black hair with dark blue front strands. She's 10 like Mikan and maybe Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume…and I guess that's all you need to know. She's calm, emotionless and sometimes cold. **

**Thanks for reading! Dedicated to my friends, and of course Keiko Oda **

**And, DEDICATED TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! (Who like this story D) **


End file.
